


When you know

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Angry abby, Dad Kane, Dating, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex and Food, Sexual Frustration, Strawberries, Submission, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: When you meet someone and you just know.Ok, I've had a few requests to pick this story back up.I've fixed the editing errors and am putting it up.I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Callie smiled her perfect engaging smile as she leaned back with her coffee. The Starbucks was crowded and loud as Callie laughed.  
"I am telling you when I met Jake I just knew."  
Abby laughed  
"You just knew you loved him?"  
Callie leaned forward and looked at her best friend seriously.  
"You've been around us for the last year, you know all about this beautiful thing."  
Abby did indeed, she felt invisible around the couple.  
"I just don't necessarily believe that I'll meet someone and everything will click."  
"Well I hope it happens for you sooner than later because everyone deserves strong warm arms around them in the Winter."  
Abby hadn't so much as been on a date in two years. She had been asked out and yet the men weren't the kind that made her feel anything special. Abby dreamt of a man with substance.  
"Well for now, I'm fine."  
"You are coming Saturday?"  
"The barbecue with my best friends? I'm there." 

\----------------

Saturday brought warm weather

Abby wore a red sundress over a sexy black one piece bathing suit. Her hair was down, showing off its length.  
She didn't bother knocking. Her hands were full, a sixpack of apple beer, her favorite. A fruit salad, a towel, and a bag of a change of clothes when the sun went down.  
"Let me help you."  
She heard the voice and suddenly a man was taking the beer and salad.  
" You don't have to do that."  
"I know, however I'm teaching my son to be nice to people, so please go with it."  
Abby noticed a little boy about the age of eight looking up at her with big dark eyes and a head full of dark curls. He flashed her a quick smile and she smiled back at the boy.  
"I shouldn't stand in the way of education."  
"No, you shouldn't. Wise move."  
The man turned to his son. "Bellamy, would you make sure your sister does not go near the pool until I'm out there?"  
"Can I go in?"  
The man set the stuff down on the counter and looked at his son.  
"Now Bell, why would it be ok for you to go in and not Octavia?"  
The boy flashed his dad a smile  
"Cause I'm older and wiser?"  
Abby muffled a laugh  
"Cause your older and wiser.......no, don't go in."  
The boy ran out the back door. The man turned and looked at Abby. She hadn't looked at him fully until now. He was handsome with such a unique face she wished that she could just keep staring at it.  
"I'm Marcus"  
He put out his hand.  
"Abby."  
She shook his hand.  
"Do you have kids, Abby?"  
"A daughter. She is with her Dad until tomorrow. Her name is Clarke."  
"How old is she?"  
His eyes were the color of caramel and the way his eyes were focused on her now, it made her feel warm all over. She could feel herself blushing.  
"8"  
"Bell is 8."  
"How old is your daughter, Marcus?""  
"O is six and thinks she knows everything."  
Daddy!"  
A liitle girl with shiny black hair and big blue eyes came ruuning in.  
"I hate Bellamy"  
And then threw herself in her fathers arms.  
"You might be mad at Bellamy but you don't hate him."  
"I do daddy! I do hate him."  
Marcus gave a quick shake of his head. He glanced at Abby with an amused look and then looked back at his dramatic child.  
"Tell me why you are mad at Bell"  
She looked at him very seriously.  
"He said I couldn't go swimming today."  
Marcus gave his daughter a smirk.  
"Octavia?"  
She didn't respond, just stared at him.  
"Did I tell you to put on your swimming suit today?"  
"Yes."  
"And did I tell you that you would swim today?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Are we at a pool party?"  
"Yep."  
"Do you think I would bring you to a pool party and not let you swim? Am I really that kind of Dad?"  
She smiled brightly before squirming out of his arms. The little girl looked up at Abby.  
"Who are you?"  
"That is not how you introduce yourself."  
The little girl rolled her eyes and put out her hand.  
"I am Octavia Kane!"  
She said it very proudly making Abby smile. Marcus watched the way her eyes lit up in amusement.  
"I am Abby Mitchell."  
She shook the little girls hand and then Octavia went out the back door.  
"Wait for me before you get in."  
Marcus listened and then sighed with relief when he heard a frustrated "ok".  
"Your daughter seems to adore you."  
He laughed  
"Give it five minutes."  
Abby laughed and had the urge to reach out and touch him. She kept her hands to herself.  
"Abby! There you are! Get that amazing ass out here!"  
"Callie!"  
Abby was blushing, Marcus was looking Abby up and down and Callie laughed.  
"Oh please Marcus was probably thinking it."  
That made Abby's eyes flicker to his, he was clearly amused with a smirk on his face.  
"Marcus and Jake work on the force together. Now come on."  
Abby looked back at him briefly, he was caught checking her out. He didn't look embarrassed.  
"Your a cop?"  
"Detective."  
"Come on!"  
Callie lulled her friend out the door.  
Marcus put her beer away, he handed her an open one as he passed her outside as he went to talk to a striking woman that Abby was sure was his children's morher. She wasn't sure why she felt so disappointed.


	2. Abby loses her breath

Callie and Abby were seated at the side of the pool, their feet in the water. Suddenly they heard laughter as Jake and Marcus were daring each other to go in without testing the water. On such a warm day, the cool water could be shocking.  
Suddenly Marcus ripped off his t-shirt revealing strong masculine shoulders, a small round scar on his torso, Abby emitted a groan.  
"You ok?"  
"Holy Hell! He is hot!"  
Callie nudged her friend  
"He isn't hard to look at."  
Abby wasn't just staring, she was drinking him in.  
"Stop staring like that."  
Abby took a sip of her beer and them immediately watched him walk along the diving board and then he jumped in with a perfect dive. Marcus came out of the water and shook his head.  
Jake wasn't too far behind. As soon as Jake came out of the water he swam right to Callie and pulled her in. Suddenly Abby's safe zone was gone.  
Marcus was only inches from her, he was staring up at Abby as his arms kept him afloat.  
"You coming in?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'm guessing you have a bathing suit on under that sundress."  
One of his eyebrows went up as he looked her over.  
"Is that your detective work figuring that out?"  
He gave her a small grin as his eyes moved slowly over her making her flush.  
"What are you doing, Marcus?"  
He put up one hand  
"You shouldn't stop an officer of the law when he's detecting."  
She laughed right out loud as she threw her head back. He moved closer to her. He looked very serious.  
She wanted to reach out and touch his clean shaven face. Once again, she didn't.  
"What are you detecting?"  
He touched the side of the pool before trailing a figer along the inside of her wrist, sending chills through her.  
"I'm detecting that you have never had handcuffs on. Not in a bad way or in a good way."  
Abby's mouth fell open, her breath was caught and they both knew it. When she spoke it came out breathlessly.  
"Your girlfriend would be ok with you talking to me like that?"  
His finger stopped for only a moment as he stared up at her with dark hungry eyes.  
"What girlfriend?"  
Abby glanced over at the woman who was laughing.  
Marcus shook his head.  
"That is Raven. She works on the force and is married to my friend Wick."  
The blush crept in hard. She was embarrassed and relieved all at the same time. He removed his hand and she was disappointed. Suddenly his hands were on either side of her as he lifted his upper body out of the water, instinctively she grabbed his upper arms. When he spoke it was in a husky whisper, making her mouth part.  
"I would really like to get that dress off you and not for the reason you want, Abby. Not yet anyhow. I want to know what that bathing suit looks like."  
Abby who was always a bit shy shocked herself by moving slightly, his eyes watched as she slowy pulled the sundress up and over her head. Marcus shocked her, reaching out to grab the fabric as he balanced himself on one arm. She let out a small involuntary groan as she felt his fingers graze her skin. He was breathing hard as he pulled it over her. Marcus dropped it on the concrete next to her as his eyes moved over her. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath.  
"You are sexy, Abby."  
Her eyes flickered to his lips. He moved his body back into the water and looked up at her.  
"You coming in?"  
Suddenly Octavia was there, her small hand on Abby's shoulder. "Abby, is my dad taking you swimming?"  
Octavia was smiling.  
"No. I know how to swim."  
"Ok, cause he is so strong and can hold you up so you don't fall underneath the water."  
"Abby, you should let him do it."  
Callie said it with a smirk as she was in Jake's arms as they floated back over.  
Abby shot Callie a look. Callie smirked.  
Suddenly Octavia jumped in the water. Marcus reached out and grabbed her.  
"Octavia! You can't swim in the deep end!"  
The little girl was oblivious to her dad's anger, she was smiling at Abby.  
"See? He won't let anything bad happen."  
"There will no swimming today if you don't follow the rules."  
"Ok....."  
He set the girl on the side of the pool and gave her a stern look. The little girl took off.  
"Don't run!"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"I have to start grilling."  
"I'll help you."  
Jake and Callie left Marcus and Abby alone except for the kids in the shallow end. Marcus wasted no time in reaching for Abby's hands, he spread them apart to be able to appraise her, and then carefully pulled her to him as her body moved into the water. The instant the coldness of the water touched her it shocked her. She gripped his shoulders and let out a gasp, her mouth forming an 'O', making him think of other things. His hands were on her hips as he felt her shiver making him feel like he might come undone right then and there. "It's so cold." He pulled her legs to wrap around him. She gasped at the intimate contact. "Hold your breath." She did as she was told and then he submerged them both beneath the water. Abby's hands were splayed open on his back as he brought them back up. She was breathing hard and Marcus wondered if it was the cold or their close proximity. "Abby?" She moved her hands to his neck without even meaning to. He felt the heat of hands and it was doing something to him. "Hmmmmm?" "I can't leave this barbecue without pulling you into a private room and knowing what it is like to taste your mouth." She gasped. "I haven't done anything like that in a long time." His hands were cupping her ass. His fingers outstretched and moving making her half mad. "It's been a really long year for me, Abby and I would really like that woman to be you." She couldn't even try to hide that she wanted him. "Hey lover boy. Come help me." Jake yelled it at Marcus. Callie was giving Abby a knowing look. "I'll need a few moments without your legs wrapped around me before I can help my friend with the bad timing." She laughrd and then put her mouth near his ear before sliding her body down and against him. He let out a moan while he held her ass in his hands and slid her against him again. Abby let his name tumble off her lips. "Don't be long, Marcus." He looked pained when he spoke in response. "I think you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen." And with that she swam away leaving him feeling desperate to have her back in his arms.

To be continued


	3. Some truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well dang!

"What is going on? I've never seen you like this."  
Abby sat on Callie's bed, her face in her hands.  
"I've never done anything like this, Callie. I just want to him alone."  
Callie laughed and sat down next to her.  
"I think you should hold off on that."  
Abby fell back on the bed and let out a groan.  
"I want to do bad things, Callie."  
Callie burst out laughing.  
"I can tell."  
She looked up her friend.  
"Like so many bad things. Do you know anything about him, Callie?"  
Abby leaned up on her elbows and shook her head.  
"His fiancé left him a year ago after he was shot."  
"She left him?"  
Callie shook her head slowly.  
"I shouldn't be telling you this but you are my best friend so I will. Marcus was shot by the kids real dad. Diana said it was either the kids or her and Marcus chose the kids."  
Abby was shocked  
"Those aren't his birth children?"  
Callie shook her head.  
"No. He saved them. However if he wants you to know, he'll tell you. Marcus is a good guy. Jake says he's never witnessed Marcus acting like this."  
"Like what?"  
"Like a college kid on Spring break. Take your time with him and don't let him pull you in the bathroom. Both of you are too good for a one time thing."  
Abby knew her friend was right. Abby groaned.  
"I really want him to though."  
Callie smiled and took a sip of her beer.  
"I get it. I was ripping Jake out of his clothes on the second date."  
"I know. You gave me all the details."  
"And i expect the same from you a few dates in."  
"Why can't I do this one bad thing?"  
"Because he is the good guy. Don't mess with something that could be great." 

\-------------------------

Jake and Marcus stood at the grill.  
"Look, I don't want to mess a good thing up with Callie. So, I'm going to say this once. Abby is her best friend. She's been through some serious crap. If you hurt her by being disrespectful, I'll have to kick your ass."  
Marcus laughed  
"You couldn't possibly have the skill."  
Jake smiled and downed the rest of his beer.  
"Abby is great, Marcus. Like if I wasn't with Callie....."  
Jake looked around and spoke in a whisper.  
"I would have begged Abby for a chance, man. Don't take the gift you have been given. You got to meet her, got to be in the same room as her and man she gave you the time of day. Count yoir lucky stars man and ask for her number. Don't make her feel like you only wanna do her."  
Marcus stared at his friend  
"What has she been through?"  
"Her daughter's father is jerk. Beat the crap out of her, went to his girlfriend's house, slept with her all while Abby was passed out and eight months pregnant."  
Marcus's mouth fell open.  
"I thought Abby said Clarke was with her dad."  
Jake looked around again.  
"She is technically. Jackson and Abby dated for two years when Clarke was younger. When they didn't work out, she allowed Jackson to keep seeing Clarke. The girl loves him and knows she has a birthdad. Jackson is married now and him and his wife make a point to have Clarke included in everything."  
"Wow!"  
"Can I see you for a minute?"  
Abby was talking to Marcus as Callie slipped an arm around Jake's waist.  
"Yes, of course."  
He followed her into the house, the new information pressing on his brain. He followed her into the hallway.  
"What's going on?"  
She was almost shocked when he kept his hands on his waist. His dark eyes had lost their heaviness and seemed to be replaced by something else. Abby almost lost her nerve and then handed him a piece of paper. He looked down at it briefly not knowing what it said.  
"It's my phone number. As much as I wish I was the girl who would let you ravage me in the bathroom, I'm not. If you want to call me, you can."  
A small smile spread across his lips. He looked down at the paper and then at her slowly.  
"I'm not that guy. I'm really not."  
"Not the guy that will call?"  
He let out a small laugh.  
"No, I'm not the guys that has sex with random women."  
Abby smiled.  
"Super happy to hear that."  
His eyes moved to hers again.  
"Abby?"  
"Yes?"  
"I would really like to kiss you."  
"Please."  
Marcus stepped to her, putting one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek as his thumb slid slowy across her bottom lip. She inhaled deeply, his eyes stayed on her lips.  
"Abby, you are so beautiful."  
And then he kissed her with so much intensity that for a moment she forgot she was the good girl. Her hands tangled in his hair as he stepped into her and pushed Abby against the wall. They were flush against the wall as his hands grabbed her ass and pulled her against his hardness.  
Suddenly he dropped his head and let out a raspy breath.  
"Can you have coffee tomorrow?"  
"As long as we are in a very public place."  
He laughed  
"That is a good idea."  
He kissed her gently before stepping back. 

To be continued


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they try to get to know each other.

She replied to his text  
'I think I should meet you there. I'll take my car.'  
'Ok. See you in an hour.' 

Abby was nervous like a teenager who had kissed a boy for the first time. Marcus wasn't doing that much better. Abby was in a soft pink skirt, white tank top and sandals. Today her hair was up in a messy pony tail. Marcus wore blue jeans and a faded red t-shirt. 

He was standing outside when she arrived, Marcus was on the phone. 

"Because I want to Octavia."  
He listened to his daughter.  
"No, Bellamy is not the boss. Where is your Grandmother?"  
He ran his hand over his face.  
"Because I want to speak with her. Young lady if you don't get her right now......"  
Abby smiled picturing the child running to her Grandmother.  
Abby moved to the side of him, he was startled as she put her arm around him. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. Marcus leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"I just have to threaten my daughter."  
He kept Abby close.  
"Mom, what is going on?.......No she cannot paint her fingernails.......Mom, because I don't want her to........ Do not give Bellamy sugar..........I'll tell you what a woman told me once 'because I'm the parent.' Mom, I'm hanging up now. Yes because she is here. Bye."  
He shook his head and turned so that they were facing one another.  
"You look breathtaking, Abby."  
She grinned  
"And here I thought nothing could beat you in swim shorts."  
Marcus reached up and moved the loose hair that had fallen from her ponytaul. He didn't touch her lips but he wanted to and suddenly the tension was back.  
"I'm glad we chose a public place.. ...well sort of."  
The smile he flashed her was so full of charm that she couldn't help herself when she stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. He slid his arms around her and held her body against his while he gazed down at her.  
"What?"  
He gave her a quick smile.  
"We better get inside."  
"What is the rush?"  
"I'm only a man, Abby and I'm trying to be a decent one."  
He let go of her and took her hand, pulling her inside the coffee house. They ordered their coffees and then took the only small loveseat left. They turned their bodies towards one another, making everything seem intimate.  
"So you've never had a one night stand?"  
She laughed when he asked and then blushed.  
"No. I am not cut out for it."  
His eyes looked over her, taking her in.  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to believe sex means more."  
He nodded slowly.  
"And you aren't dating anyone?"  
She shook her head so slowly.  
"I hadn't even kissed a man before yesterday in two years. You?"  
"I haven't kissed any men either."  
Abby laughed, much like yesterday with her head back. He reached out and moved one finger along her jawline, making her go from laughing to trying to gain control of her breath. As quickly as he touched her, he took his finger away.  
"I was with someone a year ago. Things didn't work out."  
She looked at him seriously  
"I should tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Callie told me about you being shot and about your fiancée giving you an ultimatum."  
He nodded  
"Did she now?"  
"I'm sorry, i just felt that I should tell you."  
He grinned and then reached out and took her hand.  
"Diana, my ex did make me choose. I am glad I chose the way I did."  
"Any good parent would be."  
"Do you want more coffee?"  
He left her at the loveseat as he got refills on their drinks. When he sat down, he sat a little closer.  
They talked about their jobs, past relationships, their kids and what they wanted in the future.  
It was an easy conversation.  
"So how many dates would we have to go on before we could be alone?"  
Abby blushed as she asked the question. He smiled.  
"I don't know, Abby. Four maybe. Although yesterday could count and today and then we did text message so technically next time we see each other."  
They laughed. His phone rang.  
"It's my mom. I'm sorry."  
"Take your time."  
"Mom?.....No......I am not being mean.......Mom you cannot give into everything. He has a baseball game this afternoon........no, do not give him cookies. I want him to eat the sandwich I left for him......Oh you did not make him eat it. I'm not going to let you watch them anymore if you keep hassling me........thank you. Bye."  
Abby grinned at him as he shook his head.  
"I hate to leave, Abby but I have a feeling my children need me."  
"Duty calls."  
"That it does."  
He took her hand as they headed out the door.  
"Where's your car, Abby?"  
She led him too a dark colored sedan.  
"This is me."  
He pulled her into his arms and held her there as she rested her head against his chest.  
"Want to have dinner Friday night?"  
"I have Clarke Friday."  
"So we will take the kids."  
She leaned back to look at him.  
"Really?"  
His eyes looked intense and heavy.  
"I certainly can't wait two weeks to see you, Friday seems hard enough."  
"Then yes."  
He kissed her. Abby had his t-shirt balled up in her fists as she kissed him hungrily. She heard him moan into the kiss and something in her blew wide open as he pressed her against the car. He suddenly stopped and shook his head while he looked at the ground.  
"I have a feeling that sex with us is going to be mind blowing. See you Friday, Abby." 

To be continued


	5. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with all the kids.

Marcus lectured the kids about behaving.  
"Why do we have to act better in front of Abby?"  
"Bellamy, you aren't acting better in front of her but I do want you to be polite."  
Bellamy crossed his arms and cocked his head while staring at his dad.  
"Do you like Abby? Like do you really like her?"  
"None of your business."  
The little boys eyes shot open.  
"Gross! You do like her."  
"Bellamy go wash your hands."  
"Ok but girls are gross."  
"You say that now but one day you will like them."  
"I had that same talk with your dad when he was little."  
"Really Grandma?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"It is true, now go wash your hands."  
"Marcus, Octavia is up changing. Now she's worried."  
"About what?"  
"She is used to being the only lady besides me in your life. You remember that if she gets a little jealous tonight."  
"Octavia will be fine. I would never hurt my daughter."  
His mother gave him a smile.  
"Octavia thinks Abby is beautiful."  
Marcus smiled  
"She is." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And he knows how to swim?"  
"Yes Clarke, Marcus knows how to swim."  
Clarke smiled brightly as she put on her shoes.  
"And he is a good guy right cause he catches bad guys?"  
"Yes."  
Clarke's blue eyes grew bright.  
"And he's a daddy all by himself?"  
Abby laughed  
"Yes, Clarke."  
"And is he handsome Mama like on the princess movie?"  
Abby smiled more to herself than to Clarke.  
"I think he's very handsome."  
"And he's taking me on a date too. That's my favorite part about him."  
They heard the knock at the door and Clarke took off running.  
"Do not open that door!"  
Clarke stopped and stared at her Mom.  
"Hurry Mama."  
"I'm coming."  
Abby opened the door. Marcus stood in black jeans and blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was holding two flowers in his hand. He bent down to Clarke and smiled, she was suddenly shy and hiding behind her mom.  
"You must be Clarke. I'm Marcus and this is for you." She took it and smiled up at her mom. Marcus stood back up.  
"This is for you."  
He handed the remaining flower to Abby.  
"Mom, can I put them in water?"  
"Yes hurry though."  
Clarke ran out of the room with both flowers.  
"You are quite the charmer."  
He smiled at her.  
"You look amazing, Abby."  
She had chosen blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt that clung to her curves.  
"You look very handsome, Marcus."  
He leaned in a kissed her quickly. They stayed close afterwards. His hands on her hips.  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Probably beating one another."  
He glaced out the door and he laughed  
"They are staring at your front door."  
Clarke ran back in the room.  
"I'm ready Mama."  
Marcus smiled  
"Shall we?"  
Marcus opened the back door of his car for Clarke.  
"This is my son Bellamy and my daughter Octavia."  
Clarke looked up at Marcus  
"My mom told me there names. I can worry about them and you can worry about your date."  
"Clarke!"  
Abby was red as she ushered her daughter in the car.  
"Do not talk to people like that."  
"I didn't mean anything."  
Suddenly the kids were talking to each other non stop.  
Marcus shut the door and was grinning.  
"Your daughter is funny."  
Abby looked mortified  
"I'm sorry."  
He reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him.  
"It's going to take a lot more than an eight year old girl to scare me off, Abby."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.  
"Promise?"  
He gave a small kiss that did little to hide his want for her. 

 

\-------------------------------

Marcus took them to a miniature golf course. To the adults relief the kids got along wonderfully. Suddenly Bellamy was the little gentleman and when they sat down at the table, Marcus leaned over to his son.  
"I thought girls were gross."  
Abby smiled at the interaction. Bellamy shrugged.  
"She has nice hair. Im not going to hold her hand or anything."  
"Yeah cause that would be gross."  
Bellamy smiled and turned a little red.  
"That would be gross dad."  
"Go play while we wait for the food."  
Bellamy took off to where Octavia and Clarke were playing ski ball.  
Abby sat down next to Marcus, he eyed her.  
"You can sit there but not too close cause girls are gross."  
"So I heard." She ran her hand up his back, he leaned into her touch.  
"My son hated girls two hours ago."  
Abby laughed and put her head on his shoulder. Marcus kissed the top of her head.  
"I should tell you that I don't think girls are gross."  
She blushed  
"I think I knew that."  
He gave her a smile and leaned in to kiss her briefly. Marcus stared at her after.  
"What?"  
"Just can't wait to get you alone."  
Abby smiled and dragged her fingers along his neck. 

"Daddy can Clarke, Bell and I go on the coaster now?"  
Marcus forked over money as he and Abby watched the kids climb into the ride. As the ride started to slowly move out of sight, Marcus wrapped his arms around Abby from behind her. She sighed feeling the warmth of him.  
"I like this."  
"The night or something else, Abby?"  
"Everything and mostly this moment right here with you. I forgot how relaxing it could be to have someone's arms around me."  
"I like this to."  
"I think you should kiss me before the ride is over."  
She was sure he would turn her around and instead he kiised her neck, dragging his teeth across skin that had been long ignored. Abby let out a slight moan as she put one hand in his hair. When he did finally turn her, the kiss was urgent.  
"Marcus....."  
"I know."  
"Dad!"  
They reluctantly stepped back from each other as the kids came running.  
"Can we get ice cream?"  
"I just bought ice cream. We can go my house and put on a movie while you have some."  
"You probably just saved me forty dollars."  
"Oh well you have to pay me. You aren't getting my ice cream for free."  
Marcus leaned in.  
"Can I pay you in sexual favors?"  
She smiled and bit her lip.  
"I'll have to call the bank to see about the exchange rate." Marcus raised an eyebrow and laughed. "For the love of God woman please let me be there when you make that call." They laughed as he took her hand in his. 

To be continued


	6. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby need to cool off.

The kids all had their ice cream in front of them as Alvin and the chipmunks played on television.  
"Do you want to go out on the porch."  
He gave her a smirk.  
"Please get me away from this movie."  
She gave him a bright smile.  
"I thought I saw your eyes glaze over, Marcus."  
They snuck off quietly onto the back porch.  
Marcus put his arms around her and did nothing except hold her. He ran his finger over her wrist and stilled.  
"What happened?"  
Abby stared down at the scar before speaking quietly.  
"My ex husband happened."  
"He burnt you?"  
Marcus's fingers were still on the scar.  
"Yes"  
She said it quietly  
"I'm so sorry. "  
"Callie didn't tell you?"  
"Jake mentioned something bad happened but never got around to mentioning details."  
Abby only nodded.  
"He wasn't a good guy at the end."  
"How did you get away?"  
"I went into labor and when the doctor saw my marks, he turned in my ex. Once I healed and I knew he was behind bars, I moved."  
"I know from experience that picking up with small children is hard."  
"You moved with the kids?"  
"After I was shot, i left with Bell and O. I was afraid their birth dad would come back and I knew I had to protect them."  
"Marcus?"  
" Yes?"  
"Why did he shoot you?"  
"He showed up in the middle of the day. I was doing laundry and heard a noise. He had a gun while mine was locked in a safe. I asked him what he wanted. He said he wanted his kids. He said some things about Octavia......"  
Marcus moved away from her and sat down on a patio chair.  
"He wanted to do some unspeakable things to his own child. When I told him he would never be able to touch her, he shot me. I managed to fight him and get the gun from him. As soon as my lieutenant showed up I passed out and woke up two days later. My mom left town with the kids until I fully recovered. They caught him four days later and busted him for shooting me and for being in the possession of child pornography. Son of a bitch is doing time."  
Abby was mortified.  
"I am so glad those kids have you."  
Marcus waved her off. Abby moved to where he was and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"You are a good man for loving them."  
"It's nothing."  
She smiled and cupped his face.  
"You are being modest. That's sweet. I'm going to kiss you now."  
He let his eyes flick to her lips as she kissed him softly before she stared at him.  
"I could tell you about other good stuff that I've done if it keeps you kissing me, Abby."  
Abby smirked at him.  
"We could do it on a point system, the more points you obtain....."  
She kissed him again.  
"The more clothes come off?"  
He gave her a playful smile.  
"Oh I don't want to have sex with you, Marcus. I just wanted to give you a friendly kiss....."  
She smirked and turned from him, walking away. He let out a laugh.  
"You sure, Abby?"  
"I'm terribly embarrassed that I gave you the wrong impression."  
She was smiling playfully. Suddenly Marcus jumped from the chair and moved quickly towards her. Abby had no where to go and ended up with her back to him as she faced the wall giggling. Marcus grabbed her hips and held her in place as he spoke close to her ear sending shivers up her spine.  
"You sure you don't want me, Abby?"  
"Marcus...."  
He moved himself against her ass. Abby could feel how hard he was and she gasped, suddenly she was hot all over.  
"Because if we were two people having sex, I would have to pull these pants away from you and take you right here on the porch."  
He reached around her and gripped her center, making her head fall back in his shoulder. Abby moaned his name.  
"Tell me what you want, Abby."  
"Touch me, Marcus."  
He undid her belt and the top button of her pants and worked his hand into the clothing until he found what he wanted.  
"You are so wet, Abby."  
She was moaning and rocking her hips against his hand. Abby was already so close.  
"Your so sexy, Abby. I want to be inside you."  
His whispers worked to bring her closer to the edge.  
"Marcus I'm so close."  
His breathing was labored, he hurt from the constraint of his pants, he grinded against her trying to relieve the pressure.  
"Marcus......."  
"Abby, please Abby. I want to know what it's like to hear you."  
And that was it she was done. Abby came heavy and hard crying out his name.  
"Dad?"  
They pulled away from each other as Bellamy looked out the backdoor. Abby fixed her pants as Marcus blocked her.  
"What is it, Bell?"  
"Can we watch one more movie?"  
Abby shhok her head.  
"Of course. I will show you where they are."  
Abby followed the little boy into the house.  
"Mom, can we watch The Goonies?"  
"Dad please?"  
"It's fine with me if it's fine with Abby."  
"Of course."  
Abby put the movie on.  
"Can we have popcorn?"  
She laughed.  
"I'll make some."  
"I'll help."  
Marcus followed her into the kitchen and watched as she threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. As the popcorn began to pop Abby moved to Marcus. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her.  
"I'd really like to repay the favor."  
"I was only paying for the ice cream."  
Abby laughed as he ran his knuckles over her cheek.  
"In all seriousness you don't have to do anything."  
She shook her head slowly while watching him.  
"I want too."  
His eyes grew dark as she walked away when the microwave dinged. Abby poured the popcorn into a bowl and glanced at him.  
"I'll be right back."  
As promised she returned a few moments later. Abby took his hand and led him into the laundry room. It was dark except for a small night light. Abby kissed him and was shocked when he suddenly seemed nervous. Abby undid belt and listened to the sound of his breathing change. Slowly she undid the top button and then lowered his zipper.  
"Abby....."  
And then she dropped to her knees. Just seeing her like that made him moan.  
Abby freed him from his pants and underwear. Slowly she moved her hand up and down him sending sensations through him. When she finally put her mouth on him, he let out an involuntary moan.  
"Shhhhh babe."  
Marcus bit his lip in hopes of stifling the sound.  
Abby moved her mouth over him, his hips moving towards her.  
"Abby, I'm not going to last long."  
Her only response was to twirl her tounge around the head. Marcus arched his back trying to hang on a little longer. Abby took his hand and moved it to her head. That alone sent the electric shocks through him.  
"Abby I need to."  
She moved faster and harder, holding his hips helping him to rock himself into her mouth. Abby felt his body jerk and heard his stiffled moans as he came.  
"Jesus Abby......." 

After that they fell asleep snuggled up on the couch after they had covered the sleeping children up. They had talked like teenagers into the wee hours of the morning before giving themselves over to sleep.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks past in an agonizingly slow way when Marcus was stuck on a case. Abby missed him and ached for him even though she didn't know what it was like to make love with him.  
As soon as his case came to an end, Abby's stint in the E.R. began. She wanted to kick herself for agreeing to help. A twelve car pile up didn't help matters.   
Abby was on for three days, sleeping for a couple hours here and there. She desperately needed a shower and food by the time she left the building in order to head home.   
Her phone was full of missed calls and text messages. She would have called Callie back but Abby's phone was almost dead.   
Instead she pulled into her driveway.   
Clarke ran out.   
"You're home, Mama."  
Abby forced a smile using the last of her strength.  
"Hi baby."  
"Daddy bought us pizza."  
Jackson was good about making sure Abby didn't have to do much when the hospital kept her away for long. Abby tiredly got out of the car.   
Her ex was on the front porch.   
"I tried to get her to stay at my place tonight but she was adamant she wanted to be here when you got home."  
Abby reached out and touched her daughter's face.  
"She's a sight for sore eyes. "  
"That she is. There's something in here for you."  
Abby wasn't sure she wanted any surprises. She walked up the steps with Clark's hand in hers.   
On the side table was a dozen tulips. Abby smiled brighter than she had in awhile.  
"Clarke says they are from your prince."  
"Because they are, daddy."  
Jackson smiled at his daughter as Abby read the note.  
'A, Missing you. Let me know when I can have you alone. I need the taste of your lips. M'  
Abby clutched the small card to her chest.  
"It is from my prince. Clarke, you need to say bye to your daddy and get on up to bed."  
Clarke groaned.   
"Thank you for getting her showered and in pajamas."  
"I'll see you Friday so I can get her for the weekend."  
"Of course."  
He picked up his little girl and kissed her face.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
He set her to her feet.  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
"Goodnight, Jackson."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby tucked Clarke in, kissed her goodnight before grabbing her phone.  
'I miss you. Thank you for the flowers.'  
She put the dying phone on the charger before she ripped the scrubs from her body while an image of burning them flashed in her mind.  
She ignored the beep on her phone and instead stepped into the shower.  
Abby rubbed her neck as she let out a groan. All she wanted was to climb in her bed and sleep.  
Naked, too tired to put on a nightgown she slipped into bed and passed out quickly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven a.m. alarm went off far too soon. She hit the dismissal prompt and took her charged phone off the charger.  
She smiled when she saw the message from Marcus.  
'Want to have coffee in the morning once kids are at school?'  
She responded quickly.  
'Is it too late to say yes?'  
Abby stood from the bed and threw on a peach sundress hoping she would get to feel his arms around her.  
'Forget it, Abby. You made me wait ten hours. Of course its not too late. See you soon.'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus practically ran up the steps of her porch. He hadn't had time to knock before she opened the door. There she stood in a peach colored sundress, bare feet, her long hair falling down over her left shoulder.  
Marcus sucked in his breath.  
He froze in place as her already warm body grew hot.  
"Good morning."  
He barely got the sentiment out of his strangled lungs.  
"Marcus, I'd prefer you kiss me good morning."  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. I have to be to work in an hour."  
She looked as if she might deflate.   
"Marcus, I don't think I could go one more day."  
He seemed to have no choice but to push his body against her, his hands in her hair as he kicked the door shut and kissed her with so much want that her head begun to spin.  
He was hard, they both knew it as his body pressed into hers.  
His mouth was on her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. Abby let her hands run over his chest as she felt the heat of him under her fingertips.   
For a moment they stared at each other, taking in the other.  
She pushed his shirt from his body.   
"I wanted the first time to be different, Abby."  
She could see that he meant it as he seemed to be fighting his own demons.  
Abby cupped his neck.  
"Can't we go slow next time?"  
He lowered his forehead to hers.  
"I wanted you to understand that I don't just want you for the sex."  
She kissed him and then wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest.  
"I know that. I do know it."  
"We have the weekend, Abby. My mom will have the kids."  
She sighed.  
"You don't want to."  
It was a statement, not a question.  
She let go of him and moved away, suddenly feeling foolish for not making coffee.   
"Hey."  
He reached out and took her arm, pulling her to him.  
"Woman, you are out of your mind if you think I don't want to be buried deep inside you. I can't wreck this. I need it to matter, Abby. Please don't make this about rejection because it's not. I want you. I need you. One more day, Abby."  
He could see she felt hurt.   
Marcus didn't know what to do and so instead of saying another word, he embraced her.  
"Tomorrow night then?"  
"I promise, Abby."  
He held her for a long time, forgetting all abour coffee.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus planned everything. If it was going to get messed up it would be because he couldn't keep his hormones in check. Never had a woman had an effect on him the way Abby did. He quite enjoyed the effect he had on her too.  
He put on the black slacks, black dress shirt, black tie and of course black jacket. Marcus had told her to dress up. She did not disappoint.  
When she opened the the door and he saw her, he had gone speechless.  
Damn it!  
Abby was wearing red heels that showed over her gorgeous well defined legs, her red dress ended just above her knee, the material hugged Abby's breasts and just low enough that he could see the swell of them. Her hair was up with a few long curls flowing down. His first mission would be to pull the rest of her hair down before he made love to her.  
Marcus couldn't help himself when instead of saying hello, he kissed her long and hard until neither could breathe.  
"I'm fine with staying here, Marcus."  
He groaned because he wanted too.  
"No, I'm going to show you off."  
She kissed him once more, a kiss that quickly turned hot before she stared into his desire ridden eyes.  
"You better make this worth my while, Kane."  
He shook his head as if he was trying to rid his mind of images of her.  
"Damn it, woman."  
She ran a finger over his beard.  
"What?"  
He kissed her again, this time pushing her into the house and kicking the door shut again before pinning her against the wall.  
"Were going to have to lay down a set of ground rules for tonight, Abby."  
Her breathing hitched.  
"And if I don't follow them?"  
He groaned and kissed the swell of her breast, making her moan loudly. Marcus pressed his hardness against her.  
"I know you feel that, Abby."  
She rocked her hips against him as she had one hand trapped in his hair as his mouth nibbled the tops of her breasts. He moaned against her as he felt the friction.  
"Marcus, please right now."  
"We are going out and you will stop looking at me the way you are."  
"Why?"  
The disappointment clear in her voice.  
"I'm just a man, Abby and if you keep looking at me like this then I'll have to take you in front of an entire restaurant. It's not a family restaurant but some things they might frown upon."  
Abby kissed his neck before biting it, still determined to get those clothes off and damn if it didn't feel like torture to go another second without feeling him inside her.  
"I'm so wet, Marcus. I can't wait."  
He let out the deepest moan. Between her lips and teeth on his neck, he was loosing any control and so the next move wasn't something he could have helped as he fell to his knees in front of her and pushed her dress to her waist revealing black lace panties. His fingers touched first sending her head crashing back against the wall. Abby was sure she had won when he yanked the panties just far enough away that she was revealed before him.  
Marcus lolked up at her.  
"Abby, I'm going to taste you."  
She moaned as she watched him through heavy eyelids.  
And then his tongue was on her, sending waves of pleasure through her.  
"Marcus, oh please."  
He got her close once, twice, three times before each time slowing."  
She was begging, screaming as she gripped the banister of the staircase behind her.  
When he stood up and kissed her, it made her crazy that he hadn't let her have her release.  
"Oh Marcus, please baby please."  
He bent at the waist and pulled her underwear down to her ankles.Abby obeyed and stepped out of them.  
"No need for these anymore. I will touch you at the restaurant and if you purposely turn me on, I'll have to punish you."  
He was holding her face as he looked into her hungry eyes.  
"How?"  
She was panting as he licked her lips, making her half mad.  
"I'll bring you to the point over and over again but I won't let you cum. I'm going to fuck you tonight, Abigail....."  
As for emphasis he pushed himself against her making her clutch his arms in an attempt to steady herself. She could hardly breathe.  
"I'm going to pound into you until your screaming......"  
The guttural moan that escaped her echoed off the walls.  
"I know it's what you want, isn't it, Abby?"  
She tried to clutch her hands at the back of his neck to bring him in for another kiss. Marcus was on to her. He grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers as he placed her arms at her side.  
"Please........"  
"So rude, you didn't answer my question. Do you want me to fuck you, Abigail?"  
She was writhing, trying to get her hips to touch him, desperate for friction as she tried to untangle their hands but he was stronger and just far enough out of reach that her center couldn't move against him.  
"Marcus???"  
It was a cry, a primal needy cry that sent his cock twitching. He wanted to take her, but damn it, he had a plan.  
"What baby?"  
When she looked up at him, there were tears because he had her aching so bad.  
"I need you inside me. Please, please right now. Fuck me right now, right now, baby. Please."  
He let go of her and stood back, he ran his hands down his suit, smoothing it out. He ran his hands through his hair and then Abby could have killed him as he offered her his arm.  
"Shall we?"  
"Oh I'll have dinner with you, Marcus but the only one allowed to get me off tonight will be me. Keep your hands and lips to yourself!" Abby fixed her dress and walked passed him out to the car.  
She was fit to be tied which was right where he wanted her. 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, clearly Abby was pissed. He could feel her anger radiating off her and yet she forced a smile  
Marcus reached over the center divider to touch her leg. Abby crossed her leg in an effort to lose his hand. He smirked as he put his hand back on the wheel. Abby saw red.  
"You can't be too mad."  
He glanced at her and the son of a bitch had a smile on his face.  
Abby cocked her head when she looked at him, her eyebrow arched.  
"How do you figure?"  
Marcus pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that had the nicest restaurant in town and pulled into a space and then he turned to face her.  
"You didn't put your underwear back on." He arched that fucken eyebrow! Damn! Why did he have to look so good, his dark hair and beard with that suit. He leaned in close. Abby backed herself against the door.  
"Be careful how you play, Abby."  
That look in his eye looking halfway between anger and being completely turned on.  
"That some kind of threat?"  
"No. It's to remind you that even though you may want to say no to me, there is a much juicer part of you that won't."  
Abby was speechless! Her mouth literally hanging open. Damn him!  
He was out of the car and walking around it.  
Abby tried to get ahold of her breathing, only being mildly successful.  
"Shall we?"  
He took her hand and helped her from the car.  
Marcus was well aware she was breathless.  
He kissed her so suddenly that her mouth opened more from shock than anything else.  
His tongue was demanding, one of his hands fisted in her hair as he bit her bottom lip, she felt betrayed by her own body when she moaned. He smiled against her.  
"Told you."  
He said it with confidence near her ear.  
And then he took her hand and led her into the restaurant, leaving her even more breathless than before.  
"Reservstion for Kane."  
"Yes Sir."  
The hostess looked Marcus up and down before being nudged by the gentleman next to her. Abby couldn't blame the woman, he wasn't hard to look at. Marcus was well aware of it and responded by putting his arm around Abby which gave him a bit of saving grace.  
"Right this way."  
Marcus held Abby's hand as they were led to a table somewhat secluded in front of a set of french doors that were open leading out to a bslcony, showing a beautiful view of the hills.  
It stole Abby's breath. Marcus held out Abby's chair and waited patiently while she stared out. Finally she took her seat. Marcus leaned down and laid a soft quick kiss to her neck, certainly to be sure the hostess knew where he belonged at least that's what Abby thought.  
"Your wine will be right out, Sir."  
Abby looked at Marcus.  
"How did they know we wanted wine?"  
"Ordered it over the phone."  
He was looking at the menu as he sat across from her. Abby was glad for that, she wasn't sure she could keep her hands off of him.  
The waiter, a handsome man who was younger than them brought out the bottle of wine and two glasses.  
Marcus did a double take when the waiter wouldn't take his eyes off Abby. Yes, this just might be the thing to knock Marcus off his game. Abby couldn't help herself when she gave the waiter a charming smile.  
Marcus leaned back in his chair and arched an eyebrow at her. She feigned innocence.  
"Do you know what your getting, Marcus?"  
She asked as the waiter walked away.  
He gave a slight shake of his head.  
"Cute."  
Abby looked across at him as if she had no idea what he meant. Damn! She was good!  
And then she took a long slow sip of her wine. He would have killed to have her lips against him but he wouldn't let her win.  
"Keep playing, Abigail."  
Her full name, it sent shivers down her spine.  
"I'm thinking about having the filet mignon myself."  
She let her eyes move over the menu while she casually held the wine glass in her right hand.  
She was good indeed. A worthy opponent!  
The waiter came back out, all smiles.  
"Has the couple decided?"  
Abby waited for Marcus to answer.  
"We are ready."  
Abby could feel that Marcus had his eyes on her.  
The waiter clapped his hands together.  
"And what can I get you?"  
The man stared at Abby, she opened her mouth to speak and then Marcus abruptly cut her off.  
"The lady will have filet mignon, rare with rice for the side and a side salad please."  
Abby hid her smile behind her glass of wine, the waiter looked a little shell shocked and then recovered quickly.  
"And for you, Sir?"  
"Steak, rare, baked potato on the side."  
"Wonderful, if you should need anything, my name is Franco."  
Abby looked up at the man, a dazzling smile on her face.  
"Thank you, Franco."  
She purposely watched him as he walked away, not actually turned on by him.  
Marcus suddenly stood from his chair and walked to Abby leaning over so his mouth was at her ear.  
"Stand up."  
A demand! Quickly she did as she was instructed.  
Marcus had her left elbow in his right hand as he escorted her out to the balcony. She was sure that it had nothing to do with enjoying the view.  
Marcus moved her until her belly was against the rail of the balcony. He stood behind her. One arm around her waist as his right one gripped her hip.  
"This is a private balcony."  
Her heart was definitely pounding now.  
"Ok."  
"You're trying to make me jealous."  
Yes! Yes! Yes!  
"No."  
He let out an slow breath.  
"You are lying."  
"I'm sorry."  
Damn it! She broke. Abby wasn't supposed to break, she was mad at herself.  
"This is all because of the house? Because I didn't finish you off?"  
Her entire body was red.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Had I known that not finishing would have led to you making me jealous, I would have finished the job. Are you still wet?"  
"Yes."  
And then his right hand was under her dress, her head fell back against his shoulder.  
"Marcus, what are you doing?"  
"Bite that lip, Abby. It's a private balcony but You're going to want to scream."  
"Not here."  
And yet she couldn't stop moving against his hand.  
"Want me to stop?"  
She was too busy biting her lip and stifling moans  
"Tell me to stop, Abigail."  
He moved two fingers inside while his thumb danced across her swollen bud.  
"Thought you wanted me to stop."  
"Shut up!"  
She moaned it before biting down on her lip again.  
He chuckled against her.  
And then in a moment that Abby was sure any jury would set her free if she had indded killed him.......he stopped.  
He went back to the table, leaving Abby out there.  
She took her seat, clearly angry.  
He sipped his wine.  
"I trust you won't flirt with the waiter anymore."

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

"I trust you won't be flirting with the waiter anymore."  
Abby was so pissed at him and light headed from being so close to orgasm.   
"I won't be flirting with anyone at all, Marcus."  
She refused to look at him.   
"May I refill your wine glasses?"  
Abby only gave a nod, anything that came out of her mouth would have been devastatingly rude. Marcus grinned at the waiter.   
"We will both take refills please."  
Franco stood close to Abby as he poured the liquid into her glass. Abby watched with no expression as he did it.   
Marcus watched her intently and when her eyes shot to him, he completely knocked her mentally off balance by slowly putting his thumb that had mere minutes ago been stroking her swollen bud and now he was putting it into his mouth and sucked the tip before letting it go with a pop.   
"Hope you enjoyed that, Marcus. It will be the only flesh you get your mouth on tonight."  
She took a sip of her wine as he smirked.   
"We'll see."  
"There's nothing to see."  
He kept his eyes on her cool and steady.   
"A woman doesn't get all dressed up not to be seen, Abby."  
"And you clearly saw me."  
He leaned forward.  
"Not enough of you."  
Abby put down her wine glass and crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on him.   
"I don't need you to do a job I am well rehearsed in doing myself."  
Something dark and hungry flashed in his eyes at her words. Abby bit her lip in order to not smile.   
Marcus had grown hard very quick at the thought of her taking care of herself.   
He sat back and took a long drink before summoning the waiter.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Can I get scotch please?"  
The waiter looked from Marcus to Abby and then back at Marcus.   
"Anything for you?"  
Abby kept her eyes on Marcus.  
"No, Franco. Thank you."  
It was the hostess who returned almost immediately with his drink. She tried flirting with Marcus but the girls words fell on deaf ears while Marcus and Abby stared at each other.   
Their food came and with it another glass of scotch and another glass of wine.   
A man came over to the table in a sleek dark suit.  
"Mr. Kane, the next part of the night is ready for you, Sir. Please take your time."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
The man smiled at both of them before leaving and although Abby was highly intrigued, she said not a word. No, she knew he wanted her to ask and instead she focused intently on the food in front of her. Yes, his worthy opponent was back.   
Only when Abby was clearly done with her food did Marcus stand and walk to her. He offered his hand and she took it.   
"Right this way."  
They followed Franco through the kitchen, through a set of swinging doors, down a long hallway and then came to a stop in front of an elevator and still although her mind was reeling, Abby wouldn't dare ask where they were headed.   
The doors opened and Marcus escorted her into the elevator.  
"Everything is ready once you arrive, Sir."  
Franco stayed standing where he was as the doors closed leaving Marcus and Abby alone in the elevator. As the metal box began to ascend, Abby lost her balance and inadvertently stumbled into Marcus. He easily and efficiently held her up. Abby didn't dare look up at him. No, she wanted him too much for that and he would have seen it in her eyes.   
No, she was tired of Marcus Kane winning. Instead she stood trying not to notice how it felt to have his arm around her with his hand firmily on her waist.   
The elevator came to a stop, then opened on a floor leading to a hallway with only two doors. He took her hand and walked to the one marked 'B' and opened it by waving a card over a box on the outside. Marcus held it open and gave her a slight nod letting her know to enter. The room was dim with tiny lights strategically placed. There was music cozily moving through speakers that she couldn't seem to fine. There were rose petals scattered from the entry way, along the floor and on the bed. French doors were open with a familiar view of the hills. On the small counter was chocolate covered strawberries and champagne and yet both were sure that they had had their fill of alcohol.   
"You certainly went through a lot of trouble for someone who isn't going to put out."  
She glanced back at him. He gave her a slight nod as he walked casually to the bed and sat down on the foot of it.  
"Is that a fact?"  
He said it as he leaned over and casually took off his shoes.  
"Hmm hmm"  
Abby sat down on the couch and crossed her legs as she acted as if she was interested in reading the hotel pamphlet.   
Marcus stood up and removed his jacket, Abby purposely stared at the television schedule on the paper in front of her to act as if it didn't phase her but then damn it she couldn't feel his eyes on her as he removed his tie and purposely threw it at her. It hit her perfectly in the face before falling in her lap. She didn't even flinch.  
Abby in response picked it up between her thumb and forefinger as if was something not to be touched and dropped on the other side of the couch.   
Marcus had not expected that. He couldn't hide his amusement and broke a smile.  
Abby went back to reading the hotel pamphlet.   
Marcus wasn't done. Not by a long shot. No, he was a man who liked working for the things he wanted and what he wanted was Abby.   
Marcus walked out to the balcony, there secluded and private balcony and once out there, he slowly pulled off the black shirt. He laid it on the lounger. When he heard the footsteps he was sure she was about to give in and then in a move that was purely Abby she stared right at him as she shut the french doors with a deafening click. Quite amused with herself and with the chuckle she heard from the other side of the French doors she looked through the closet.   
Abby was relieved to find her own stuff there. Marcus had indeed gone through a lot of trouble. She took her nightgown and headed for the bathroom.   
Abby took a quick shower and not for the purpose of letting Marcus Kane touch her.   
"How long you going to play this game, Abby?"  
He was on the other side of the bathroom door.  
She opened it, walked past him. Yes, she definitely had the upper hand as the white cotton material hugged her. Marcus lost his breath briefly.  
"You mean the game you started?"  
His eyes moved over her.  
"A truce, Abby?"  
She turned and looked at him.  
"Take off your pants and get on the bed, Marcus. We will see about your truce."  
He may have wanted to win but he wasn't a stupid man by a long shot.  
Marcus slowly took off his pants and got on the bed in nothing more than his birthday suit.   
Abby was holding the tie.  
"If you want to play, we'll play, Marcus."  
He was staring at her as she leaned over him, tied his hands together and then tied him to the bed.   
It was as she straddled him with a strawberry between her lips that he realized that he just might be a little bit stupid. 

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, Marcus Kane had his moments of sure stupidity. Like when he left Bellamy and Octavia alone with a bag of tootsie rolls, when he said yes when Diana asked him out, when he had left his front door unlocked and ended up getting shot and certainly when he let Abigail tie him up to a bed with his own incredibly expensive black tie and now she was straddling his lap as she ate that strawberry.  
Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of her, not when she closed her eyes as her lips were pulled over the width of the strawberry. And as if that wasn't enough, she moaned.  
"Marcus, these are delicious."  
Abby dragged herself over him making him groan when he realized she was getting off the bed.  
He watched as she walked to the strawberries and slowly ate another one and then about killed him as she sat on the couch and crossed her leg as she nonchalantly looked at the pamphlet.  
"Abby?"  
He was struggling against the tie. Abby merely raised her eyebrows without looking at him.  
"Marcus, everything ok?"  
She said it as if she was asking him in the middle of a coffee shop.  
"Abby, is this the game you're going to play?"  
"You know what game I loved as a kid, Marcus? I loved tag."  
She looked up as if she was recalling the memory.  
Marcus needed to find a way to get her on the bed, if he could do that then maybe he could get her on even ground.  
"Abby, can I have a strawberry?"  
Again she didn't bother to look at him.  
"Of course." Was all she whispered as she reached into the bowl, grabbed the strawberry and tossed it at him. The red fruit hit him in the head before it rolled against the crook of his neck.  
"Funny."  
Only when he had gone quiet did Abby move back to the bed. She tossed the strawberry that never made it into his mouth into the trash bin.  
"Here..."  
She held a fresh one just out of reach of his lips.  
"I'm tired of playing, Abby."  
"Good to know. Did you want to taste the fruit?"  
Abby dragged it across his lips, Marcus kept his dark hungry eyes on her while he kept his lips shut.  
Abby put one hand into his hair as her small body straddled his naked chest. When she lowered her face closer to his, he was sure she would finally kiss him, instead she wrapped her lips around the red sweetness of the fruit. Marcus leaned up and tried desperately to catch her lips and on the third try his lips grazed hers, tasting the strawberry that was in her mouth, to his relief she held his head up off the mattress as she allowed his tongue to taste her. His moan was harsh as she leaned into the kiss allowing his head to go back against the mattress. Abby let go of control of the fruit and let Marcus take it from her mouth with his tongue, he swallowed quickly before pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. Her moan vibrated off the walls and moved through his body.  
"Please......"  
"Please what, Marcus?"  
"I'm so hard, Abby."  
Abby kissed his chest, slowly dragging her teeth, lips and mouth against his skin. Her tongue darted out to flick his nipple and she was rewarded with a moan. Abby sucked and pulled the nipple between her teeth. Marcus was aching he was so aroused.  
"Abby, fuck. Please."  
And still she moved slowly, wishing her own body wasn't begging to feel him.  
She took her time sliding her fingers down his sides as her tongue flicked against his tan skin. When she laid a hot open mouth kissed to his abdomen, he was sure he could cum just by the sensation of her mouth against his warm skin.  
"I need to feel you. Please. Abby, I'm sorry. Please. No more games."  
She moved her mouth back up his body, she bit his neck before looking directly in his eyes.  
"Why would you leave me like that Marcus?"  
She said it as her breasts laid heavy and erotic against his skin, even through the material of her nightgown he could feel her nipples hard and needy.  
"I'm sorry, Abby. Please. Please. I need to be inside you."  
He was actually pleading with her. Marcus looked like a man in pain. Abby looked over her shoulder, he was thick and straining with precum leaking from the tip.  
"I don't know. Four times you got me close and four times you left me all on my own with no ability to get myself off."  
"Climb up, please. I'll finish what I started"  
He was shaking as he begged, his hands still above his head.  
Abby purposely looked bored.  
"Not excited enough now. Thanks though."  
He stared directly at her.  
"You're lying."  
"Is that your detective work, Kane?"  
"I wouldn't need detective skills to feel you hot and wet against my chest."  
Abby dragged her finger through her folds, grateful she had chosen not to put on underwear. Marcus moaned as he watched her.  
"Let me do it, Abby. Come on. Please."  
Abby brought the finger to her lips and sucked.  
Marcus's mouth fell open as his eyes narrowed.  
"I think I'll save this one for myself."  
He was writhing beneath her, moaning as she flicked herself.  
"Fuck, Abby. Oh, I, Abby! Pleaae!"  
"I'm not sure, Marcus."  
"I need to taste you. Fuck. Come on."  
He couldn't stop moving.  
"I guess,"  
Abby moved up slowly, pulling her nightgown over her head.  
"Untie me. Please."  
"No."  
"I could use my fingers."  
"No."  
She was over his mouth now. The second his mouth touched her he moaned loudly sending the vibrations through her as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.  
The hands on her hips should have been a clue and yet she had momentarily forgotten. Marcus flipped her on her back so fast that her head spinned.  
Her legs were wide open as he climbed on top of her. He wasn't smiling or even giving her the slightest grin. He was a man determined.  
"I'm trained to get out of restraints. I'm done playing."  
His voice was so heavy and thick, mixed somewhere between rage and desire. Abby didn't have time to respond before he plunged into her.  
He froze briefly as the sensation of that first thrust coursed through their bodies.  
And they were filing the room with moans, panting and each others names sprang from their lips as he lifted and slammed into her over and over again.  
Abby couldn't keep her eyes on him, not when he felt this good as his body stretched hers, commanding her body to give him what he needed from her since that first moment he met her. If she had the power to control her body she would have seen his eyes on her as he watched the way her mouth was parted, the way he moaned because her grunts and moans were sexy as he drove into her fast and hard.  
His arms burned as he held himself over her and still he wouldn't stop, it felt too intense as the headboard slammed against the wall in unison with her deep and heavy moans, her breasts having no choice but to bounce, her nipples hard and dark and then he felt her clinch and he knew, she didn't have to say it as her back arched, her fingermails digging into his arms as she cried through her orgasm, and then a second one immediately overtook her. Abby shook beneath him and then a third and her entire body went still as she briefly lost consciousness. Marcus watched as she came back to him. His hips jerked and he was cumming.  
They were sweaty and breathless. Both moaning as the aftershocks coursed through them.  
Marcus fell on his back.  
"Abby?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"You passed out. You scared me."  
She rolled her head onto his chest.  
"Never in my life have I been had like that, Marcus. Passing out was entirely your fault."  
"I'll have to be more careful."  
"No, don't be. That was fucking incredible."

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken them several minutes to take control of their lungs. Marcus had gone from a man who barely had control over himself to attentive.  
"Do you need anything? I can order anything you need."  
Abby smiled at him as she ran her hand over his beard as they laid facing one another.  
"I'm alright. Maybe a shower."  
He nodded.  
"Alone or.......?"  
She smiled and then leaned forward in order to kiss him, one hand on his neck as she did it.  
"I'd like you with me."  
"Anything, Abby."  
And so they had showered together. They held each other as the water cascaded over them. Marcus did nothing more than let his hands run over her body, he wanted to know where all the maps led and yet he didn't attempt to lay her down to have sex with her. Instead when they laid down, he laid his head on her back, kissing the skin between her shoulder blades before breathing in deeply. Together they fell asleep.  
Abby should have relished in the rest. Marcus was far from done with her. 

Abby woke up and tried to stretch only she couldn't. She opened her eyes to see Marcus sitting one knee over the other in a chair in the corner, his left elbow on the arm of the chair, he was leaning towards it, his hand in front of his mouth as if he was contemplating.  
"Marcus?"  
The woman in front of him had only been asleep for three hours and still she looked refreshed as the sunlight hit her.  
"Goodmorning, Abigail."  
Something inside her stirred.  
She looked up and behind her to see where her arms were attached. Abby's right arm was strung up with the black tie from the night before, her left was tied up with a grey tie. Abby was stretched like a 'T' in the middle of the bed.  
Abby swallowed.  
"Marcus......."  
Her eyes were on him, he was still sitting in the same way, looking as if he was lost in thought, his hand over his mouth as he stared at her. Slowly he stood and turned from her. She could only see his back.  
"It occurred to me......."  
He gracefully took the cup of coffee and she imagined him bringing it to his lips. He put the cup back on the counter and then he turned around and faced her, Abby lost her breath.  
Marcus was in black slacks and a white long sleeve dress shirt. Only the top button at his neck was undone. He was sexy, from the way his clothes fit him to the way his hair fell against tbe nape of his neck.  
Already she wanted him.  
"As I was getting dressed this morning in hopes of beginning our day......"  
He walked around the side of the bed, his fingertips barely grazing the fabric just inches from where she laid. He stopped at the grey tie and let his fingers slide over the material. His eyes focusing slowly on her.  
"And then I decided that there were much better uses of that tie. It seemed like such a shame to leave it around my neck when it was clear that's where your legs should be."  
Abby moaned, he gave a half smile.  
Marcus moved around the bed again, his fingers once again sliding along the sheets.  
"Howeve you need to be punished for your crimes against an officer of the law, Abigail."  
Her heart began beating faster.  
She licked her lips.  
"What crimes?"  
He put one knee on the bed, making it sink.  
"Last night, Abigail. I let you play your little game."  
She looked up at him as he leaned over her.  
"You started it."  
"That I did. However I did enjoy the fruit and breakfast has been delivered. Are you hungry?"  
"Not for food."  
He gave a small shake of his head.  
"I'll punish you if you're impatient, do you understand?"  
She swallowed hard.  
"Yes, sir"  
He leaned in and grazed her lips with his.  
"Good. Good. I like that."  
Marcus stood from the bed and walked to the counter and grabbed the tray before bringing it to the night stand. He messed with a bowl that she could easily see was whipped cream. Another bowl with the same juicy fruit from last night.  
Marcus dipped the large strawberry into the whip cream before bringing it to her lips.  
"Last night was sensual, Abby. You were good, exceptionally good. Now open your mouth for me so I can watch you lick the cream off. Don't eat the fruit, not yet, do you understand?"  
She nodded, he gave her a warning look.  
"I asked you a question, Abigail. Do you need me to ask it again? I warn you that you will be punished if I have to repeat myself."  
"No, sir. You don't have to ask again. I understand."  
He nodded.  
"Good. Open your mouth."  
Abby's lips parted, Marcus ran the fruit and cream slowly across her lips. She wrapped her mouth over the strawberry until there were no hints of the sweet cream. Marcus's eyes were dark and heavy.  
"You played well last night. There was only one flaw."  
"What, what was my flaw, Marcus?"  
"You didn't check the knot to be sure I couldn't get free. Take a bite."  
Abby bit slowly, her eyes on the man feeding her. He smiled at her as he held the now half strawberry in his hand.  
"How long were you undone?"  
"Remember when I told you I wanted to use my fingers?"  
"Yes."  
His eyes darted to hers.  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Only you didn't do it. No, you denied me instead. That was rude, Abigail."  
She was staring up at him shocked.  
Marcus still had the half eaten fruit in his hand as he leaned towards her. What happened next had the woman tied to the bed gasping.  
Marcus ran the fruit around her nipple, it rose quickly and yet he didn't touch the hard surface yet.  
"Marcus......."  
She was slowly twisting her body.  
He leaned over and sucked the nipple into his mouth and as quickly as he did he stopped.  
"You said no more games."  
He stood while popping the red treat into his mouth.  
Slowly he rolled up his sleeves of each arm and then unfastened two more buttons of his shirt.  
Her eyes hung to his every move.  
"I did say no more games."  
"I want to hold you against me, Marcus."  
He froze and stared down at her.  
"Are you saying you want it slow?"  
She was staring at him with a look he couldn't quite read.  
"Abby, do you want me to untie you?"  
She looked vulnerable.  
"I like this, I do. Marcus, please I want to hold you though."  
His expression changed. Instead he unbuttoned the shirt and dropped it on the chair before taking off his pants and underwear. He wasn't completely hard as he climbed on the bed. He kissed her softly before reaching above her and undoing her right arm. Slowly she brought the arm around him as he reached over and untied the left.  
"Thank you."  
"I would never hurt you."  
She nodded.  
"You aren't upset."?"  
He smiled so genuiney at her that her stomach flipped.  
"No, baby. Not even a little bit."  
He kissed her as she hung on to him. 

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

"Babe, we're going to be late. Let's go."  
Abby looked over at him as she grabbed her bag with the clothes he had Callie pack for her before their weekend together.  
"To be fair you said Bellamy's game was at two."  
Marcus was standing at the door holding it open.  
"I know. My mistake. He's so excited about you and Clarke coming to watch."  
She flung her bag over her shoulder and smiled at him as she walked to the door. He couldn't help but grin when her eyes shined like that. He leaned over and kissed her. A small sweet kiss.   
"What was that for?"  
He took her bag as they walked out.   
"I'm just happy that we had this weekend."  
Abby blushed.   
"Me too."  
With his free hand he took hers and led them from the hotel.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus and Abby pulled up to the field where Bellamy and Octavia were with Vera.  
"There's Jackson's car."  
"See you in a minute?"  
She smiled.   
"Of course."  
Marcus greeted his kids who were jumping all over him, he hugged his mom.   
Clarke flew into her mothers arms.   
"I missed you, Mama."  
"I missed you too."  
She kissed the top of Clarke's head as Jackson walked up.   
"So where's the prince?"  
Abby laughed.   
"Right over there."  
She pointed to where Marcus was holding Octavia in one arm as he spoke to Bellamy.   
"You going to introduce me?"  
She smiled at Jackson.   
"Yes, of course."  
They walked over to where Marcus stood. He saw them coming and smiled at Clarke.  
"How was your weekend, Clarke?"  
"Good. I ate pizza."  
Octavia scrambled out of her fathers arms to get to Clarke. Bellamy blushed when he saw her.   
"Pizza is delicious."  
"Did you and my mom eat pixza?"  
"No, we did not."  
"Abby, this is my mom. Mom this is Abby."  
Vera hugged her.   
"I'm a hugger. Anyone who puts a smile on my sons face gets a hug."  
Abby hugged. Marcus groaned.   
"Mommmmm."  
Vera shook her head.   
"My son, he could get a little annoyed from time to time."  
Abby laughed, Marcus rolled his eyes.  
"Please stop talking."  
Vera laughed. Abby smiled at Marcus before quickly changing the subject.   
"Clarke, don't you want to introduce somebody?"  
She ran to Jackson and threw her arms around his waste.  
"This is my daddy."  
She was very proud. Jackson put out his to Marcus who shook it.  
"So Clarke says you're a prince."  
Abby threw Jackson a look but he waved her off with a cheesy grin. Marcus looked from Abby to Clarke before laughing.   
"I wouldn't go that far, but I'll do my best."  
"As long as their treated well, it won't be an issue."  
Marcus nodded in understanding.   
"I wouldn't purposely hurt them, I promise."  
"And if he's the prince, you must be the queen."  
Vera smiled at Jackson.   
"Queen Vera, I like it."  
The kids laughed.   
"Well it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kane."  
"You too, young man."  
"Abby, I'm leaving. I'll call Clarke this week."  
"Clarke, say bye to your dad."  
He picked her up and kissed the top of her head.  
"Bellamy, your team is warming up."  
The boy turned and ran to his team.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby and Vera took the girls to the snack bar while Marcus saved their seats.   
Abby found Vera to be incredibly kind and funny. Clarke took to Vera like white on rice. Marcus had said no sugar for the kids and yet Abby didn't have the nerve to tell the woman she couldn't sneak the girls candy.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We won! We won!"  
Bellamy was bouncing up and down in front of his father. Marcus tossled the boys hair.   
"Great job."  
The boy turned to Clarke.  
"Did you see me play?"  
Marcus and Abby laughed at Bellamy's obvious need for Clarke to be impressed.   
"Yes. I saw you."  
She smiled brightly at Bellamy.   
"Dad, the caramel made my stomach hurt."  
He looked back at his daughter.  
"What caramel?"  
"The one Grandma and Abby let me have."  
Marcus shot his eyes at both women.   
"Mom, I told you not to let her have sugar."  
"It was one piece."  
"No sugar means not even one piece."  
Marcus picked up Octavia.   
"Lets get you home."  
She rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Mom, you know how sensitive she is to things. Lets go."  
"Daddy, can Clarke and me ride with Grandma?"  
He glanced at his son.   
"You can but Clarke needs to ask her mom."  
She jumped up and dow n.  
"Can I mom? Can I?"  
"If it's ok with Vera."  
The older woman grinned.   
"Of course. I would love it."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After crackers and Marcus holding her and rubbing her back in his recliner, Octavia fell asleep. He carried her up to bed and laid her down.   
Abby was dozing off on the couch. Bellamy and Clarke fell asleep in front of the television. Vera had gone to bed after dinner.   
Marcus stared down at Abby who was stretched out on the couch. He laid down next to her and kissed her forehead.   
"Babe, did you want to stay here tonight?"  
"I should go."  
He felt disappointed.  
"We're both off tomorrow. Abby, please stay."  
She snuggled into him.   
"Three nights laying next to you. Well you talked me into it detective."  
He hugged her tightly.  
"You make me happy."  
"Marcus, you make me happy too."  
They fell asleep snuggled up on the couch. 

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

"Abby, so tell me everything."  
Callie was sipping on her coffee.  
"He's great."  
Abby couldn't hide her smile which made her best friend smile.   
"And how's the sex."  
Abby blushed.   
"Remarkable."  
"Jake says Marcus has been all smiles at work."  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
Callie's phone rang.  
"It's Jake."  
She picked up the phone, within seconds her face dropped.  
"Abby's with me. What? When? Is he alright?"  
Her eyes darted to Abby while Callie's face grew pale.   
"What?"  
Abby's voice was shaking as her heart fell. The worst entering her mind.  
"What?!"  
The phone was still at her ear.   
"Were on our way."  
Callie stood up, tears in her eyes.  
"We have to go."  
"Is Marcus dead?"  
"No. He was attacked and shot. We have to go."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone had asked Abby how she got to the hospital, she wouldn't have remembered the path taken or where Callie parked. No, Abby only knew she walked into the hospital where she had residency. The staff looked at her with sad eyes. They all knew about Marcus and how happy she had allowed herself to become.   
"Honey?"  
Vera rushed to her, Bellamy and Octavia in tow. The older woman threw her arms around Abby, both women giving into the fear that they could lose the man they loved.   
"Do you guys want some food?"  
Bellamy and Octavia both admitted to being hungry.   
"Vera, can I take them for ice cream?"  
"No sugar. Marcus wouldn't like that. I'm sure a meal would be nice though."  
"I'm on it."  
The kids ran off with Callie, too young to understand the gravity of the situation.   
"What are they saying, Vera?"  
The two women sat down where other families were also waiting. Vera rubbed her hands together.   
"He was attacked. A random beating of a cop. The video shows two men jumping Marcus....."  
Vera covered her mouth as Abby's fell open.   
"You saw the video?"  
"They wanted to know if I knew the men."  
"Did you?"  
Vera shook her head.   
"No, I had to sit through that video of my son fighting back and nothing came out of it and I didn't even know who did this awful thing to my son. They shot him twice. Once in the leg and once in his shoulder."  
"He will be ok. Right? Whose his surgeon?"  
"Monty something."  
"He's wonderful. He's good."  
"Mrs. Kane? Abby?"  
They jumped up.  
"Jasper?"  
He reached out and touched Abby's shoulder before removing his hand.   
"Is Marcus ok?"  
Jasper spoke quietly so that the other families wouldn't be disturbed.  
"The bullets have been removed and handed over to police custody. Our main concern is swelling to the brain."  
Abby shook her head.   
"Swelling? Did he hit his head?"  
Jasper looked momentarily confused.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were aware. He was beaten with a crowbar."  
Abby covered her mouth, the tears quickly moving down her face.  
"They bit him with a crowbar?"  
He nodded.   
"Marcus has three broken ribs, broken leg, and swelling to the brain. We relieved the pressure. The good news is he is in stable but critical condition."  
"When can we see him?"  
Jasper shrugged.  
"It will be a few hours at best. You two should eat, maybe get sleep."  
"I can't eat or sleep until I see my son."  
"Yes, Ma'am. I understand."  
Vera and Abby went to the chapel to pray.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson came and picked up Bellamy and Octavia. He was kind and Abby soothed Vera by telling her the kids would be in great hands. Vera agreed and allowed her grandchildren to go.   
Callie and Jake stayed with Veraand Abby.   
It was nearly three in the morning when an exhausted looking Monty came out.   
He too greeted the women with great care.   
"I'm going to allow you both to go in. Stay quiet. No loud voices. The next twenty four hours are critical."  
The women nodded.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby and Vera walked down the long hall behind a young nurse who Abby knew as Harper.   
"Here we are, I'll be at the nurses station should you need anything, Dr. Griffin."  
"Thank you."  
Vera went in first and cried softly. Abby gave her a few minutes alone as she herself tried to brace herself. She was used to these recovery rooms as a doctor, not as a woman in love.   
Abby quietly walked in and froze. Marcus's face was almost unrecognizable. He was black and blue and completely swollen.   
His right leg was in a cast, his chest uncovered revealing a bruised torso, blood was seeping through the bandage of his shoulder and his head was bandaged. Abby moved slowly to the bed as she went into doctor mode. She washed her hands, put on gloves, grabbed gauze and changed the bandage of his right shoulder as Vera watched Abby do everything with tears in her eyes.   
Abby checked his vitals and sighed with relief.   
Only when she was done, did she lean in and press her lips to his cheek as she gently held his head and cried. Vera walked to her, rubbed her back and cried with her. Marcus didn't move.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Three days passed and Marcus didn't wake up. Abby knew what it meant and yet she couldn't make herself believe it.   
Monty stood silently at the end of the bed looking at a computer that held the latest results of the patient. He looked cautiously at Vera and Abby.   
"As you know, Marcus should have woken up three days ago. I can't give you false hope. Chances of him waking up at this point is extremely rare."  
Vera cried, Abby rubbed her back. It wasn't that Abby couldn't cry, she just happened to be shell shocked.   
"I wish I was giving you better news. I'll give you time. No decisions have to be made for a couple days."  
There was nothing for the women to do other than wait.   
"Abby, I'm going home to shower. I have to think and right now I can't sit here knowing I may have heard my son's voice for the last time. Vera stood up slowly, kissed her son and left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi honey"  
Callie stood in the doorway to the hospital room with a bag in her hand.   
"Callie?"  
"Brought you everything needed for a shower."  
Abby nodded.   
"I was about to head to my locker and change into scrubs."  
Callie held up the bag.   
"Your favorite black sweats and red t-shirt."  
Abby stood.  
"Will you stay with him?"  
Callie nodded sadly.  
"Jake's coming up as well. He stopped to grab coffee."  
Abby only nodded.   
"I'll be back."

Abby stepped into Marcus's bathroom that was only meant for patients. She pulled off the clothes she had been wearing for three days. She took the shampoo, conditioner and stepped into the shower, the hot water running over her. Only when she put the shampoo in her hair did she suddenly feel the grief, the overwhelming sense of loss. Abby buried her face in her hands and cried, feeling the sobs rip through her. Abby clutched her chest as she missed every single thing about him. She wanted to hear his laugh, that deep throaty chuckle, his voice when he whispered her name and damn it, she wanted to make love with him. All those things were gone to her. In hospitals it was rare that miracles happened.   
Abby finished her shower and stepped out to dry herself off. She applied lotion, the same bottle Marcus had squeezed a few days before to rub it on her back. Abby applied it now without giving the action any thought. She brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair, leaving it wet and down. Marcus had liked it like that.   
Abby braced herself before walking back into a room where Marcus would bd lying still.   
How she wished he would be sitting like their last night together.

He had been sitting on the comforter clad only in red boxers, a report in his lap, legs crossed, hair damp from a shower as he looked up at her over his glasses.   
"Hey baby."  
She smiled at him as he spoke.  
"Hi yourself. Still working on that report?"  
"Not unless you have a much more exciting offer for me."  
Abby laughed as she climbed on the bed and removed his work before straddling his lap.   
"I might be able to think of something."  
She said it seductively making him ready for her almost instantly.   
"Really?"  
"Oh.....is this not what you had in mind? I could move."  
She began to move off of him. Marcus dug his fingers into her waist holding her in place.   
"No, this works, babe."  
She grinded against him slow sending the friction rocketing through him.   
"Only if you're sure."  
His head fell back against the headboard.  
"I'm sure, Abby. I'm sure."  
She kissed his neck making his blood rush even faster.  
He quickly rid her of her pajamas.   
"I don't think I need to buy sleepwear anymore."  
"Oh woman, I prefer you stay naked all the time."  
"Grocery shopping could get awkward."  
"Imagine all the fun we could have in produce."  
She had laughed and then he kissed her and they had both forgotten all about words. 

Jake was sitting in a chair next to Marcus, Callie next to Jake. They offered her anything and everything. Abby thanked them and politely declined.   
"I wish I could fall asleep next to him. I'm so tired."  
"You can."  
Jake stood up and walked to where Abby sat in a chair. Slowly he took her hand and led her to where Marcus laid quietly. Jake lowered the safety bar and helped Abby settle in. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed all over again.   
Callie covered her friend with a blanket and rubbed her back.  
"You can't leave me. Please, Marcus. Please don't leave me."  
Next to her Marcus remained still as the woman who had fallen crazy and desperately in love with him begged him to stay.  
Abby cried herself to sleep as Callie spoke softly im prayer with Jake on the other side next to his friend as he too prayed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby woke eight hours later. Harper staring down at her.   
"I'm sorry Abby but you know the rules. I won't say a word but if you could get up before rounds."  
Abby slowly and reluctantly moved away from Marcus.   
""I understand."  
Harper looked ashamed for having to say anything.   
Vera walked in looking only a tad refreshed. The two women hugged.   
"I need to stretch my legs."  
"I'll stay with him, dear."  
And with that Vera made her way to hers son's bedside. 

Abby wasn't sure where she was walking too. In the end she ended up in the garden. When her cellphone rang it startled her.   
"Hello?"  
"It's Vera. He's awake."  
Abby clicked off the phone, with tears in her eyes she ran back into the hospital. 

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Abby waited on pins and needles as the elevator moved slowly up to the fifth floor. Finally a little ring went off signaling that she had arrived, she shot out like a bat out of hell, running to room 505. Vera was standing outside. The older woman put up her hands.  
"The doctor needs a minute with him."  
Abby shook her head.   
"Oh like hell! I am a doctor."  
And with that she marched right in. Monty went on talking as if Abby hadn't ran in breathless.   
Marcus stared at her, she froze in place, taking him in. He was sitting up, his chest bare, the doctor must have checked his bullet would. Her watery eyes moved over him slowly. Vera came in a little more cautiously.   
Neither Marcus or Abby noticed as they merely stared at each other.   
Suddenly Abby moved slowly, almost too slowly towards him. The bed railing was still down, she took full advantage of it as she sat next to him facing him. Tentatively and with a shaky hand she reached out and dragged her knucles down his beard. He gave her a small tired smile. That was all it took for a cry to escape her lips.   
"Marcus....."  
And then she buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
"I thought I lost you. I thought.........Oh God, Marcus."  
He kissed her hair as he slowly moved the hair away from her face as he kept one arm tightly around her.   
"I'm alright, Abby. Baby........shhhhh."  
They were oblivious to the people around the.  
His words did little to soothe her, only time could do that. Only time could ease the fear of losing him.   
"Marcus, you wouldn't wake up. You scared me. Damn it, Marcus. I thought I would never feel your arms again."  
"Sweetheart?"  
She looked up at him now. His eyes full of tears too. In the end Abby couldn't speak she only stared at him from where her head was cradled in his elbow.  
He ran his thumb over her cheek to wipe away her tears.  
"I'm here."  
She reached out and cupped his face, her thumb running over his lips.   
"I love you, Marcus."  
He smiled down at her.   
"Baby, I love you too."  
And then he let his lips graze over hers as their tears fell freely.  
Kissing him was comforting and yet she knew in time she would need all of him as proof that the man she loved was there to stay.   
"Hmmm hmmmm"  
They both heard the intrusion as they reluctantly broke apart.   
Monty made the noise as Vera stood happily crying.   
"Oh leave them alone. It's sweet."  
Monty smiled at the older woman.   
"I just need to see my patient."  
"He's in good doctor hands."  
Monty rolled his eyes. Abby went to sit up.  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
It was a clear command from Marcus. Abby saw the demand in his eyes. She adjusted so they were side by side, his bullet wound free arm around her as she happily leaned into him. He kissed the tip of her head before looking at his doctor.   
"Well like I was saying, we will have to keep you a couple extra days."  
"I really want to go home."  
"I understand. However what you need to understand Marcus is that there is a news report and a whole camp of reporters hanging out to find out information. I can't let you leave only to pass out in the street. Give me two days, Marcus."  
Marcus sighed and put his head back on the pillows.   
"Abby, you'll talk to him?"  
Monty was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.  
She smiled though she suddenly felt tired even as she sat there.  
"I'll talk to Marcus."  
"Good......"  
Monty looked directly at Marcus.  
"You need a lot of rest. No hanky panky."  
And with that the doctor left the room.   
Vera stepped up to her son.   
"I'm going to go. This old lady is exhausted. Call the kids."  
He took his mothers hand.  
"Thank you mom. I know without a doubt you were praying."  
She smiled that sweet smile at her son before leaning over and kissing his cheek.   
"I won't be back until tomorrow. Make him get rest, Abby."  
"I promise."  
Vera left leaving the couple alone. Abby already had her phone out.  
"Call the kids."  
"So Jackson has had them?"  
She nodded.  
"They are having a great time."  
The phone rang and on the third time, Jackson answered.  
"Hey Abs."  
"Marcus is awake."  
The man next to her kissed the top of her head when he heard the emotion.   
"Oh Abby! That's great news."  
"Can you put the speaker on so the kids can hear their dad?"  
Abby put her phone on speaker.   
"Bell, O, Clarke, can you guys quiet down?"  
Suddenly all the kids went quiet.   
"Abby, go ahead."  
Jackson said it softly. Abby looked at Marcus. He let out a small cough before speaking.   
"Hi guys."  
"Daddy!!!!!! Are you coming home? When can I see you? I miss you? Can we get pizza when you come home?"  
Their talking was jumbled up as everyone Bell and O spoke over one another.  
"I'm not coming home just yet. In a few days we will see each other, I miss you guys too and yes, we can have pizza when I get to come home."  
Abby could hear the emotions catching up to the man beside her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his chest that was still bare.   
"Daddy?"  
Bell said it very seriously.   
"Yes?"  
Bellamy whispered when he next spoke.   
"Living with two girls is very hard."  
Marcus and Abby both laughed.   
"I hate to break it to you bud.......but you are going to have to get used to it. I'm not letting Abby or Clarke go anywhere."  
"Can't we just keep Abby?"  
The adults laughed again.   
"Doesn't work that way son."  
Bellamy moaned.   
"Here's O."  
Hi Daddy! You miss me, huh?"  
Marcus smiled.   
"Yes. Are you being good?"  
"Yes but Bellamy is a brat. He said I like the color pink too much and he said that I'm bossy. I'm not bossy. Right daddy, I'm not bossy?"  
"Sometimes your bossy."  
"But only sometimes."  
"Right, only sometimes."  
"Thank you, daddy."  
"I'm going to hang up. I will talk to you guys tomorrow. I love you guys."  
"We love you too."  
He clicked off. Slowly he turned towards Abby, laying on his side as she stared at him.   
"Are you in any pain?"  
He shook his head.   
"I'm tired believe it or not."  
"You've been through alot."  
"So have you, Abby."  
"Just hold me."  
He kissed her gently before letting his injured arm fall over her.   
They drifted off to sleep.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus sat in his recliner, grateful to be home. He had to go see a psychiatrist to be released to desk duty until he was completely healed.  
Between Abby and his mother he was well taken care of.  
"When will the kids be here?"  
He looked at Abby who was sitting on the couch. She had been distant the last few days. No matter how he tried he couldn't get her to open up. She glanced at him quickly.  
"Any minute."  
He stared at her as she looked at the television screen in front of her.  
"Abby?"  
"Hmmm?"  
She only slightly turned her head as she kept her eyes on a cheese commercial.  
"Do you want to tell me what the problem is?"  
"What problem?"  
He cocked his head  
"Well lets see.....you spent the first night with me after I woke up. That was a week ago. I haven't been able to get you to spend more than ten minutes with me since then."  
Abby looked st him, he couldn't read her expression.  
"I'm not really sure what you want to hear."  
He shook his head, suddenly fearful.  
"Did I do something, Abby?"  
She opened her mouth as if she would say something. That was the exact moment the front door opened. All three kids came bursting in.  
"Dad! Daddy! Marcus!"  
Abby jumped up quickly to remind the kids to be careful of Marcus's leg. Vera smiled as the kids bombarded her son.  
"Vera, let me help you with the pizza."  
"Thank you."  
Abby took the two boxes and walked into the kitchen.  
Marcus held Octavia in his lap, kissing the top of her head while he amswered Clarke's questions.  
"Yes, I've showered. Yes, the stitches are out. The green Jello is not my favorite. Your mom did take good care of me."  
His mind was on Abby, he couldn't help but wonder if she was suddenly having second thoughts about their relationship. He had to talk to her. He had to know.  
Vera came out of the kitchen.  
"Kids, go wash your hands while I put on the pirate movie."  
Vera handed Marcus the remote.  
"We both know I couldn't get that movie on to save my life."  
He gave her a slight grin.  
"I'll do it, Ma."  
He hit a few buttons and brought up the movie.  
"Son, are you alright?"  
He shrugged.  
"I don't know."  
Vera could easily see the concern washing over him  
"I know she was terrified. Give her time."  
Abby walked in the room, a plate with three pizza slices in her hand.  
"Here......."  
Whatever else she was going to say never crossing Abby's lips.  
She handed the plate to Marcus.  
"Thank you, Abby."  
She gave a slight nod..  
"Of course."  
He watched her as she disappeared back into the kitchen. The kids ran back out, they all looked to the screen to be sure Captain Jack Sparrow would eventually appear on the screen.  
"Go get your pizza guys."  
They all ran into the kitchen. Vera followed them.  
Marcus didn't eat, he wanted to wait for everyone else. It took another five minutes for Bellamy and Clarke to come back with their plates. They sat on the floor, Octavia not far behind. All three kids watching intently at Jack. Vera and Abby came out together. He wished Abby would at least look in his direction. She didn't.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The movie came to a close.  
Vera looked from Marcus to Abby and then stood.  
"Kids who wants to build a fort in Grandma's room?"  
The kids although looking a bit tired immediately jumped up.  
"We do! We do!"  
"Great put your dishes away and come on."  
Vera glanced back at Marcus and Abby.  
"They are going to fall asleep, trust me. I will see you both in the morning.."  
"Goodnight Vera."  
"Goodnight Ma."  
Vera was like a mama duck with three little ducklings following her.  
Abby tiook the opportunity to clear the rest of the dishes. She took her time putting the rest of the pizza away and loading the dishwasher. Her emotions were all over the place and she knew the man out on the couch deserved answers.  
"Hey"  
She jumped when she heard his voice as he stood with crutches in the doorway.  
"Marcus, you are supposed to be resting that leg."  
She stood with her back to the dishwasher as she stared at him.  
"I know but sometimes things feel very pressing."  
She ignored him.  
"Let me get you into bed, you can't put too much strain on that leg."  
He shook his head as he prepared to speak.  
"Damn it, Abby......."  
Finally her eyes met his.  
"Marcus....."  
This time it was him that ignored her.  
"I managed to brush me teeth, to shower and to get dressed all on my own. So forget about what you think I need and tell me what the hell is going on!"  
Marcus had tried desperately to keep his voice down. And yet Abby could see the vein in his forehead sticking out. She was sure he would close the distance but then he didn't.  
"I was sure I lost you. I was sitting at the coffee shop talking about how great the sex had been and then the call came in and for three days I had to sit there hoping you would wake up."  
She couldn't look at him, her eyes were on her own hand as it grlpped the counter.  
"But I woke up."  
"That part feels like a dream that Ill wake up from, Marcus."  
This time he did close the distance, slowly on the crutches.  
"Abby?"  
She put her hands up. Marcus froze, a look of pure shock on his face. When he spoke, it was a mere whisper.  
"You don't want me to touch you?"  
Marcus shook his head like he couldn't believe it. He knew she had the ability to hurt him and yet this was downright devastating. He stayed frozen in place. Finally she looked up at him.  
"I didn't think it was possible to fall in love again after the hell Clarke's father put me through......."  
He saw the way her eyes watered and the way her bottom lip trembled.  
"........and then you show up with two kids that adore you, the world's perfect mom in tow, you and your stupid great hair and beard! And your dominance one second and your perfect lovemaking in the next and the second........damn it, Marcus! The second I was willing to give in to it, you almost left me."  
She covered her face with her hands. He saw his opportunity and took it. He leaned his crutches against the counter and put his arms around her. Abby gasped.  
"Abby, I didn't think this kind of love was going to happen to me either....."  
He cupped his hands at her neck, trying to get her to look at him. Finally with tears covering her sweet face she watched him.  
"......you weren't there when I woke up. I thought you had taken your leave, Abby. I thought you took the easy way out. Then my mom said you needed air, it was like a boulder had been removed from my chest. Abby, I love you and when you cried in my arms I thought finally, finally I'm the guy that gets the girl. I'm the guy who doesn't just long for the woman whose smile can light up the darkest room, I'm the guy who gets to hold her, the guy who gets to make her laugh, the guy who gets to make her crazy, turn her on and make love to her......"  
His eyes watered and his voice shook.  
"And if I'm the guy that has to watch you walk out, then I'll let you go even if I'm the guy that knows I'll never love anyone the way I love you. Because what I'm not is the guy that will hurt you if you want to leave...."  
He stared at her, loosening his hands as he prepared himself for the moment his heart would break as she took her daughter, a little girl who fit in perfectly and left. Marcus felt everything inside him begin to break. 

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Marcus turned, taking his crutches with him. He left the woman he loved in the kitchen. Marcus went back to the recliner and sat down in the dark, only the television casting light into the room. If she was going to leave, if she was going to crush him, she was going to have to see him when she left.  
Abby walked into the room, her eyes still filled with tears from the power of his words. She didnt want to leave, she never wanted to be separated from this man, that much she knew. It was with timid steps that she walked to him. He stared at her wondering what could possibly be left to say.  
"It feels confusing, Marcus. Like I'm still in that hospital room. Like I'm still waiting for you to wake up."  
She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on her hands.  
He wanted to reach for her and in the end, he kept his hands to himself.  
"But I'm here."  
Her tear ridden face looked up.  
"I can't explain it. It's like I'm trapped in that moment."  
He reached for her then, taking her right hand in his left. Marcus tugged lightly, pulling her into his lap, she straddled him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Marcus sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, so sure he held her for the last time.  
"Abby, those guys took enough from me, don't let them take you too."  
At his words she cried harder.  
"I thought you were going to die. I had started to prepare myself for the pain. How do I come back from that?"  
"I don't know. I have no idea. But, Jesus woman, I'm here. Tell me what to do Abby. Tell me and I will do it."  
He cupped her face, his eyes desperate as he looked at her.  
"Please Abby, tell me what to do."  
Her face was wet with tears, she kissed him desperately stealing his breath.  
"I need to feel you, Marcus. Please."  
Marcus saw the need suddenly appearing on her face. His hands disappeared into her hair as he pulled her to him, letting his lips crash against her. He devoured her. Aching to be inside her and yet knowing she needed proof that he was ok, that he was here and he was alive. Abby gripped his shoulders.  
"I'm here, Abby. I'm here."  
And then he was slipping his hands underneath her dress. He had grown hard quicky as she began to grind against him. Her mouth suck at the skin on his neck as her hands were lost in his hair.  
"Marcus, I love you. I love you."  
Her words desperate and needy.  
Marcus reached for his pajama pants, lifting his hips and freeing himself. Abby moaned as as he pushed her dress up.  
"I love you, Abby. I'm alright. I'm here."  
Her hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, immediately tugging at his lips again with hers.  
"Prove you're here with me, Marcus."  
He moved her underwear off to the side, his fingers grazing her.  
"Abby......"  
It was a deep seeded moan as he positioned himself, their eyes on each other as she slid over him, taking him fully as they gasped. Marcus's hands on her hips as she rolled her hips, her mouth sinking into his shoulder as she suddenly remembered they were out in the open, she tried to hide her moans as he filled her over and over again.  
"Look at me, Abby."  
Her teeth let go of his shoulder and she looked into his dark and hungry eyes.  
Abby cupped his face, her thumbs running over his beard. He could see she loved him as her eyes ran over his face.  
"I love you, Abby. I'm here."  
"I missed this, Marcus."  
"I did too. I did, Abby."  
Then she was moving faster as they watched each other's expressions change into pleasure shattered looks as their orgasms began to build.  
He guided her hips with his hands, helping her to move faster and faster.  
"Oh Jesus, Marcus."  
He pulled her into for a kiss as her center clinched around him. Abby moaned into his mouth as her hands gripped onto his back. As she finished, he let go, hanging on to her tightly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The downstairs guest bedroom had been set up for Marcus's use. Abby helped him into bed, she shedded her clothes and curled up next to him, placing her head on his chest.  
"Are we ok, Abby?"  
She kissed his chest.  
"Yes, baby. Were ok. I was just so scared."  
He held her tightly.  
"Abby, don't hide from me when you're afraid. Please, you have to tell me when you get like that."  
She nodded against his chest.  
"I know that you're right."  
"Do you believe me now?"  
She looked up at him as she balanced herself on his chest.  
"Do I believe what Marcus?"  
He ran his knuckles over her face.  
"That I'm alright, Abby."  
She smiled playfully.  
"You may have to prove it a few more times."  
He starrd at her for a moment.  
"I'd prove it over and over again if I needed too."  
He wasn't kidding or playful he was proving to her that he loved her, that was his way of doing it.  
She leaned forward to kiss him.  
"I can't wait for my lrg to heal."  
"Why is that?"  
"So I can make love to you the way I want too."  
"One more month."  
"Abby, move in here. You and Clarke. We are already like a family, let's do this."  
"Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"More than ok."  
He kissed her again. 

The end


End file.
